


Love whoever you please

by purplefox



Series: Even if the world hates you [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Small Drabble, Universe Alteration, not a happy fic, slight KakaNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is long and Naruto helps Sasuke pull his head out his ass over unnecessary guilt. This is what best friends are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love whoever you please

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh i think i'm getting an addiction to writing fics like this....blame the playlist this fic came out of nowhere...was just thinking about the background of another fic and boom this fic...well it is cute in a way

“I don’t know why you feel so guilty.” Naruto shrugged. Sasuke ignored him as he continued to wash. Clean water was a luxury in these times. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Naruto continued and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

“We-“ He cut himself off. “People think something like that is wrong and even though nothing happened.” His heart clenched. “Even though he was like that they would still hate him. Think something was wrong with him. Think something was wrong with me. You don’t go around talking about things like this.”

“Can you measure Sasuke’s life on a set of scales?” Naruto asked softly and Sasuke whirled around with his eyes wide as the blond watched him sadly. “Can you weigh Sasuke’s life against those in the village?”

His breath caught in his throat at Naruto’s serious expression. “Who said that?” He asked softly.

“You already know.” Naruto shrugged. He sat on the rocky shore and played with the smooth rocks. “You already know that Itachi was the one to say something like that.”

“Itachi.” Sasuke looked down at the cold water and felt his heart ache. “He told you that? Earlier?” Naruto snorted. “When then?”

“Before you two even fought. Obito said he talked about you all the time.” Sasuke flinched. “He was never being fucking subtle Sasuke. He loved you.”

“No not like me.” Sasuke replied softly. “Not how I do.” He saw Naruto’s smile and he scowled. “What?”

“You think that was all it was? Familial love for his little brother? Sasuke he loved you.” Naruto stressed. “And beating yourself up on the fact that you were brothers changes nothing.”

“And what would you know.” Sasuke snarled before he remembered. “Sorry.”

“Well we aren’t brothers but we still have problems.” Naruto muttered as he looked away. To the direction of the camp.

“Are you two…” Sasuke was hesitant on how to broach the subject. Naruto could be touchy on the matter even if he could be sensitive on others. “Doing okay?”

“Well I think he’s getting over the self-hatred.” Naruto muttered as he drew up his knees. “But that’s not thanks to me so I don’t know.”

Sasuke looked away from Naruto’s dejected figure. As usual they understood each other through the strangest ways. Although while he was confused to how Naruto had fallen in love with the man, Naruto had understood perfectly how Sasuke felt and mourned with him and to him that meant everything.

“I don’t understand.” Sasuke admitted and it got a snort of amusement from Naruto. “When I came back that was the last thing I expected to find.”

“Yeah.” Naruto murmured and he looked highly amused. “I get that a lot. But it is nothing to be ashamed. Might not be something people are used to seeing or hearing about but it doesn’t invalidate it.” Naruto’s face looked wistful. “It’s still love.” He glanced back at Sasuke. “And Itachi was nuts about you.”

“Yes.” Sasuke admitted. “He had been.”

“He threw away everything so you would have a chance in the world to survive.” Naruto’s voice shook. “That’s love Sasuke. That’s beautiful and there is nothing wrong with that and if you love him back that same way there is nothing wrong with that either.”

“Getting love lectures from you.” Sasuke muttered as he rose from the water. Naruto tossed him the towel and he dried off quickly. “What a strange time we are living in.”

“Well, after the hell we go through it is nice to talk about something like love.” Naruto said wistfully. Sasuke paused as he shrugged on his pants.

“Will you two be okay?” He asked awkwardly. His thought about Itachi aside he was worried about Naruto.

“I don’t know.” Naruto said softly. “It was just a kiss but I can see his struggle.” He shrugged. “The camp’s a big place so I can avoid him if necessary.”

“What should I do about the edo tensei?” Sasuke asked softly. The plan had been the reason he had originally sought to cool his head after all.

“Hug him. Confess. Have a talk.” Naruto shrugged. “Just get it off your chest. If you can’t face the thought of seeing him again like that, come with me on patrol.”

“Cowardly.” Sasuke muttered.

“Damn right it is.” Naruto grinned. “So?”

“I’ll tell him.” Sasuke whispered. “And you?”

“Who knows.” Naruto muttered before he went into Kyuubi chakra mode and disappeared. Conversation over.

 


End file.
